¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HERMANO!
by Luis Carlos
Summary: Los cumpleaños son fechas especiales para la mayoría de personas y el hermano gemelo de Butters no es la excepción, ya que a pesar de que es un odioso, altanero, desalmado, insensible, patán y peleonero de enormes proporciones, está dispuesto a hacer hasta lo imposible para que su hermanito sea feliz en esa fecha ¿Qué hará? descúbranlo aquí. Mi tercer aniversario en fan ficción :D


**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HERMANO!**

 **Buenas noches damas y caballeros, aquí les traigo un fic MUY especial ¿Por qué? Pues porque ayer, 11 de Septiembre del 2015, ¡Cumplí mis tres años en fan ficción! (Se tira confeti, suenan matracas y se soplas espanta suegras XD)**

 **Es increíble lo rápido que ha pasado el tiempo desde que era un novato por estos lados ¿Cierto? Aún recuerdo bien mis inicios… cuando cometía errores de ortografía, dramática y coherencia argumental de ENORMES proporciones XD; pero como dice ese viejo y conocido refrán: "La práctica hace al maestro" y con 88 fics en mi repertorio, sí que tengo mucha ¿Verdad? XD**

 **Como ha pasado con los otros fics especiales sobre mi aniversario, este se enfocará en el tierno, medio estúpido, medio loco, medio marica e ingenuo Butters. Ya sea porque es mi personaje favorito o porque en un increíble giro del destino o simplemente mera casualidad, su cumpleaños y mi aniversario son el mismo día (Las ironías de la vida ¿Verdad? XD)**

 **Como lo dice el título y Summary, esta historia se enfocará no solo en él, sino en el puto y odioso hermano gemelo que le di y que es totalmente opuesto a lo que es él: Leo (Háganse una idea de cómo sería alguien que sea todo lo contrario a un Butters, un horror ¿Cierto? XD) y como los dos han tenido que sudar la gota gorda y la gota de sangre para poder darse entre ellos regalos de cumpleaños usando todos los métodos que tengan a su alcance (Cualquier cosa para conseguir los billetes verdes por supuesto XD)**

 **Así que comencemos. South Park no es mío, es de la parejilla de maricas reprimidos conformada por Trey Parker y Matt Stone (A ver qué sorpresas nos traerán en la nueva temporada de la serie) pero la historia y personajes que me inventé, son de MÍ propiedad.**

Suena música mañanera mientras que el sol salía lentamente detrás de las montañas iluminando el pequeño y bien raro pueblo de South Park por el que volaron unas aves que fueron derribadas a tiros gracias al tío Jimbo y su amigo Ned aumentando el mal humor de los pueblerinos que despertaron cascarrabias e iniciaron un nuevo y aburrido día como cualquier otro.

Pero cierto joven rubio de expresiones aniñadas seguía durmiendo plácidamente son una gran sonrisa en la cara abrazando un peluche de Hello Kitty y cuando los rayos del astro rey dieron contra su cara, se removió un poco abriendo lentamente sus ojos azul celeste para después bostezar a la vez que se incorporaba estirando los brazos, tallarse los ojos, relamerse los labios y al rascarse la nuca, sonrió enormemente.

-¡Que alegría, solo faltan 5 días!- se levantó de la cama y fue hasta un candelario que tenía muchas X encima de los días y tachó otro -ya no puedo seguir esperando- fue hasta otra cama en donde estaba acostado otro joven igual a él, solo que musculoso y con una notable cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de la cara, que dormía profundamente con un chorro de babas escurriendo de su boca -¡Despierta hermano!- lo movió un poco.

-ZZZ… no, no mamá… deja de ser así de cursi… ya estoy grande como para que me andes besando las heridas cada vez que me lastimo…- se removió un frunciendo el ceño, cosa que hizo reír al otro rubio.

-Vamos, hermano. Levántate- lo volvió a mover logrando que al fin se despertara.

-Ah… que... ¿Qué pasa?- miró de un lado a otro confundido y después de sobarse los ojos y fijar su vista en él, puso una expresión de molestia -¿Qué diablos quieres, Butters?-

-¡Ya amaneció! Es hora de comenzar un nuevo día- él siguió emocionado, a lo que el otro soltó un bramido de fastidio rodando los ojos.

-Últimamente te has estado comportando peor que una fanática del cara de coño de Justin Bieber cuando él le pide que suba al escenario para dedicarle una de sus canciones- ironizó levantándose de la cama también estirando los brazos y mover el cuello de un lado a otro tronándoselo.

-¡No puedo evitarlo! Ese día cada vez está más cerca- se frotaba los nudillos de forma ansiosa.

-Solo falta que te orines de la emoción o algo así- el rubio musculoso ahora le hizo burla.

Bajaron las escaleras, el delgado dando leves saltitos tarareando una canción y el otro todavía manteniendo clara mueca de sueño murmurando cosas molesto y bostezaba.

-Hola Butters, hola Leo ¿Cómo amanecieron mis angelitos?- les preguntó su madre asomándose por la cocina.

-¡MUY BIEN, MAMI!- le saludó alegre el primero tomando asiento en la mesa del comedor.

-Lo mismo…- el segundo todavía desganado también se sentó volviendo a rascarse la nuca, hasta que fijó su mirada en su padre que estaba en el otro lado de la mesa leyendo el periódico -Hola, viejo ¿Cómo te va ahí abajo? ¿Te sigue doliendo después de todas las enterradas que te dan en ese balneario?- sin reparo alguno, le faltó el respeto sonriendo con burla.

Cosa que enseguida hizo que él bajara el periódico, lo mirara rojo de la ira y cerraba los puños con tanta fuerza que se sacaba un poco de sangre de las palmas. En vez de preocuparse, solo soltó una pequeña risa ante la mirada atenta del otro joven que ahora se frotaba los nudillos de forma preocupante sabiendo que podría pasar algo grave.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó la mujer acercándoseles y sirviendo el desayuno.

-Nada mamá, nada. Solo hablando un momento- fue la cínica respuesta del patán que seguía dedicándole una sonrisa burlona y desafiante a su padre, que después de contar hasta 10, pudo tranquilizarse y retomar su lectura; para el alivio de su otro hijo.

-Oh bueno- ella le restó importancia a eso y también tomó asiento -¿Y han pensado que hacer para su cumpleaños? Solo faltan 5 días- le preguntó a sus hijos.

-Pensaba en hacer otra fiesta para invitar a todos nuestros amigos y compañeros como las veces pasadas- le respondió Butters ya de nuevo alegre y emocionado.

-Hay hermanito… vamos a cumplir 17 años, prácticamente ya somos adultos y aún sigues pensando como un niño de 7 años- Leo rió un por su aptitud -a mí no me interesa hacer fiesta y estar rodeado de personas con sonrisas falsas, diciendo palabras huecas y fingiendo estar felices porque nosotros cumplimos otro año más de vida- habló con cierta filosofía -claro, a menos de que ofrezcan algunos cuantos billetes. Eso sí haría valer la pena una fiesta- volvió a reír para luego tomarse el jugo que su madre le sirvió.

-Tendrán que decidirse rápido antes de que el tiempo se les acabe y se arrepientan de no haber hecho nada para ese día especial; eso sin tomar en cuenta que también deben pensar en que regalarse entre ustedes- les aconsejó su madre comenzando a desayunar.

-Ah ver que se nos ocurre. Solo falta que volvamos a tener que pasar por todo tipo de desmadres para comprarnos regalos entre nosotros- volvió a reír irónico dándole otro sorbo a su jugo. Butters agachó la cabeza y frotaba sus nudillos ya angustiado recordando cosas no muy agradables.

Al terminar de desayunar, se alistaron para ir a la escuela y se subieron en la Harley que les pertenece siendo conducida esta vez por el odioso que iba a toda potencia a lo que el gemelo gentil se tuvo que sujetar de su cintura para no caer mientras que sus piernas se agitaban como si fueran una bandera.

Cuando llegaron al colegio, fueron a sus respectivos casilleros para sacar sus útiles escolares y los libros que necesitaban. Butters volvió a tararear una canción alegre agarrando sus cosas y al cerrar la puerta del casillero, se topó con la cara sonriente de otro chico rubio, que es rizado.

-¿Eh?- se sobresaltó un podo al haber sido tomado por sorpresa -Ah, hola Bradley- le saludó cortésmente devolviéndole el gesto.

-Ho-hola Butters- el rubio menor se sonrojó levemente, desvió la mirada, balanceaba su pierna derecha y mantenía los brazos detrás de su espalda -to-toma- tímidamente y aún sin verlo a los ojos, le ofreció una cajita azul con un moño verde encima.

-¿Y esto qué es?- el mayor estaba confundido y tomó el obsequio.

-Fe-feliz cumpleaños, Bu-Butters- la cara de Bradley estaba ardiendo de la vergüenza.

-Pero Bradley… si faltan 5 días para mi cumplo años- humildemente trató de devolverle el regalo.

-Es que… si espero 5 días para dártelo… se echaría a perder- el menor volvió a balancear la pierna aún sin ser capaz de verlo directamente a los ojos.

Extrañado, el rubio de ojos celestes desenvolvió el regalo dándose cuenta de que era un pequeño pastel de chocolate que decía: "Feliz Cumpleaños Butters" y está dentro de una cajita de plástico.

-Oh Bradley… no tenías por qué haberte tomado la molestia- sonrió enormemente conmovido por ese regalo que salía de los más nobles sentimientos del corazón de su amigo.

-No-no fue ninguna molestia. Sabes que por ti, yo sería capaz de…- iba hacerle una confesión.

-¿Serías capaz de qué?- preguntó de repente Leo acercándose a ellos con cara de pocos amigos y viendo con ojos de tigre al rubio menor que enseguida se puso pálido como un fantasma y retrocedió unos pasos.

-¡Mira, hermano! Bradley me obsequió este pastelito como regalo de cumpleaños- le mostró Butters que no se había dado cuenta de la mirada que él le dedicaba a su amigo.

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué hay de mí? ¿No me trajiste uno?- hizo un falso puchero poniéndose frente él ya sonriendo con mucha malicia.

-Eh… eh… ¡SE ME OLVIDO! Déjame ir a buscarlo- dio media vuelta y empezó a correr lo más rápido que sus piernas podían darle.

-¿Será que también te dará un pastelito de chocolate o de otro sabor?- Butters seguía tan ajeno a lo que en realidad estaba pasando, que fue capaz de preguntar semejante estupidez para luego darle una mordidita a su regalo adelantado -¡Esta sabroso!- le dio otra.

-No sé… sabes muy bien que ese muerde almohadas puede salir con cualquier clase sorpresitas- espetó el patán sin despegar sus ojos del rizado hasta que se le perdió de vista y con todo descaro, cogió un gran pedazo del pastelito y se lo metió de lleno a la boca -¡UHM! Hay que reconocerlo, sí que sabe lo que nos gusta tanto a ti, como a mí… especialmente a ti- frunció el ceño relamiéndose los labios a lo que el otro lo miró sin comprender.

Ya en el salón de clases, los chicos y chicas de 11 grado B estaban hablaban de cualquier cosa aprovechando que el viejo maricón de Garrison no había llegado todavía (Quien sabe que estará haciendo ese vejestorio antes de llegar al salón de clases)

-¿Entonces no vas a ¡VENDER TU CULO! Hacer fiesta de cumpleaños, Butters?- le preguntó un rubio alto, con profundas ojeras y camisa a cuadros.

-No sé Thomas… mi hermano dice que ya estamos demasiado grandes para ese tipo de cosas… y creo que tiene razón- le explicó el de suéter celeste algo triste.

-Además, aunque hiciera una, nadie iría. Después de todo ¿Quién querría celebrar el cumpleaños de un maricón como tú y su puto hermano que nadie quiere y detesta?- preguntó tajante el culón de Cartman.

-Podría decir lo mismo de ti, mojón gordo. Al menos si nos diese invitaciones a la fiesta no nos pediría que regalo debemos darle para ingresar a ella como lo haces tú en cada uno de tus aburridos cumpleaños, bola de manteca- le restregó el pelirrojo de Kyle dando paso a una de sus tan características, clásicas y humorísticas peleas y discusiones.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no van hacer shows de Strippers como ocurrió en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Craig?- preguntó Kenny de forma desilusionada, a lo que el aludido le mostró el dedo medio.

-Pa-parece que no- le respondió Butters ya rojo de la vergüenza, al igual que sus amigos del Team rubio, por haber recordado ese suceso.

-Oigan ¿No se dan cuenta de qué aquí estamos nosotras?- les preguntó Wendy hablando por todas las chicas -¿Cómo puedan hablar de ese tipo de cosas en nuestra presencia?- se indignó.

-¿Y qué? Solo no nos presten atención, finjan no oírnos y listo, problema resuelto- fue el simple contraataque de Tucker encogiéndose de hombros también haciéndoles la seña obscena.

-¿Qué harán entonces para su cumpleaños?- el pequeño Pip retomó la conversación original.

-Vaya que insisten con ese tema- comentó de repente Leo entrando al salón junto con… ¿Shelli?

-¿Hermana? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó confundido Stan, ya que ella es 4 años mayor que cualquiera de ellos, por lo cual no tiene nada que hacer en la escuela secundaria.

-Es que pasaba por aquí y decidí ver a mi mojón preferido- le respondió la castaña agarrando con fuerza la mano del rubio de la cicatriz; ambos sonreían cómplices. Solo un patán, odioso, altanero y fortachón como Leo, podría equiparar el duro carácter, la agresividad y el temperamento explosivo que una chica súper fuerte como Shelli posee; son tal para cual.

-Y como el cascarrabias de Garrison debe de estar revolcándose con mi viejo o con cualquier otro marica, decidimos aprovechar el tiempo revolcándonos también- terminó de hablar él por ella agarrándole con descaro el culo, cosa que la hizo sobresaltarse, pero rió un poco y le apartó la mando dándole un "leve" golpe en la cara susurrando: "No te pases de listo, mojón" -pero si eso te gusta, puta fea- se sobó la mejilla derecha riendo de nuevo.

-Creo que voy a vomitar…- Stan se tapó la boca con ambas manos ya que la sola imagen de esos dos haciendo ese tipo de cosas, le revuelve el estómago.

-Ya me da lástima el conserje al tener que limpiar las cochinadas que ellos hacen en los baños- comentó Mark ganándose unas cuantas risas por parte de los demás.

-Si no van a ser fiesta o algo así ¿Qué harán entonces, primos?- les preguntó Jack, al que también le dieron nauseas al pensar en esa clase de asuntillos entre esa pareja tan peculiar.

-Pues nada. Solo será otro día cualquiera- el altanero tomó asiento junto a Butters tomando a Shelli de la cintura y haciendo que se sentara en sus piernas y se dieran un pequeño beso en los labios, ante el desconcierto de Stan que se estaba poniendo verde y los labios se le inflaron debido al vómito que tenía acumulado y se lo tuvo que tragar.

-Oh… pues yo pensaba darte un regalito especial, mojón- ella le sonrió de forma coqueta.

-Pues si lo dices de esa forma… entonces si será un día MUY especial- le devolvió el gesto y de nuevo se dieron otro "tierno" beso en la boca a lo que muchos chiflaron con burla y picardía.

-"Ummm… creo que sé que regalarle…"- pensó Butters analizando la situación.

-Supongo que harán alguna estúpida locura para comprarse regalos el uno al otro ¿Cierto?- les preguntó Craig irónico.

-¿Locuras? Pues no creo. El dinero ya no es algo que nos falta, así que ya no tendré que hacer todo tipo de desmadres para conseguirlo y darle al marica este algo bonito para que no ande lloriqueando todo el rato- aseguró el impertinente con una sonrisa segura.

-Es una lástima, me hubiera gustado ver de nuevo las desgracias que solo tú sabes hacer- Damien fingió tristeza e hizo un chasquido con la lengua.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿A qué se refieren con locuras para comprarse regalos entre ustedes?- su gran primo no sabía a qué se estaban refiriendo todos ellos.

-¿Cómo es posible que no sepas de eso, Jack? ¿Acaso nunca te he contado todos los martirios que Buttersito y yo hemos pasado para regalarnos cosas cuando éramos unos nenes?- le preguntó Leo fingiendo estar desconcertado por eso.

-Si lo supiera, no lo estaría preguntando- refutó el rubio más grande.

-¡JA! Pues hay mucho que Buttersito y yo debemos contarte. Así que tú y los que no sepan de lo que hablamos límpiense bien las orejas y presten toda su atención para un rato de buen entretenimiento…- dicho esto, los gemelos comenzaron a contar sus grandes anécdotas…

 _ **Flash back:**_

 _Todo comenzó cuando iban a cumplir los 6 años, sus personalidades estaban bien definidas y eran más o menos conscientes del mundo que los rodeaba. Estaban en un centro comercial en esos momentos junto con sus padres._

 _-¡Ya quiero que llegue nuestro cumpleaños! Para que así todos se diviertan mucho en la fiesta- comentó Butters tan alegre y considerado como siempre._

 _-Lo que yo más quiero es comerme todo el pastel y ver que me regalarán- su hermano por otro lado, tan egoísta, mezquino y desconsiderado._

 _Se detuvieron ya que vieron algo que les gustaba e hizo que se les iluminaran los ojos._

 _-¡No puedo creerlo!- Butters se acercó a un juguete que parecía ser un Pony rosado en un empaque del mismo color -¡Es un robot de Mi Pequeño Pony a control remoto!- lo miraba por todos lados._

 _-¡Yo tampoco puedo creerlo!- Leo a su vez, veía de arriba abajo y de izquierda a derecha un soldado armado hasta los dientes -¡Es la figura de acción del Sargento Sangre de Hierro!-_

 _-¡LO QUE SIEMPRE HE QUERIDO!- gritaron al mismo tiempo y fueron hasta sus padres -¡Mamá, papá! ¡¿Nos pueden comprar eso como regalo de cumpleaños?!- volvieron hablar en coro._

 _-Ummm… bueno, como han sido buenos niños. Se los tienen merecidos- dijo la rubia luego de pensar. Soltaron un grito de emoción por eso y se tomaron de las manos dando leves salticos._

 _-¡No tan rápido!- intervino Steven -ustedes ya están lo suficientemente grandes para saber que nada en la vida es gratis. Así que si desean esos juguetes, se los deben ganar a base de su propio esfuerzo y sacrificio- como siempre, mostrando ser estricto y para nada delicado._

 _-Pero si vamos a cumplir años ¡Se supone que deben darnos regalos!- el gemelo malo se quejó._

 _-¡Nada de eso! Dejen de ser flojos y gánense las cosas ¡Y ni se te ocurra contradecirme jovencito o te castigo y no podrás celebrar tu cumpleaños!- esta amenaza hizo rugir como león enjaulado a Leo que estaba por hacer un berrinche._

 _-Háganle caso a su padre, mis niños. Mírenlo de esta forma, cada uno trabajará por su parte y así tendrán el dinero para comprar el juguete que el otro quiere y podrán dárselo como un regalo entre hermanos ¿Les parece bien?- Linda quiso motivarlos._

 _-¡Muy bien, mami!- Butters aceptó gustoso la oferta, pero Leo se cruzó de brazos todavía gruñendo_

 _Los dos tomaron sus propios caminos en la búsqueda de un trabajo de medio tiempo para reunir el dinero suficiente, comprar los muñecos y dárselos como obsequios entre ellos._

 _-Lo, lo, lo, tengo manzanas, lo, lo, lo, tú también, lo, lo, lo, vamos hacer un pastel- Butters quitaba la nieve del parqueadero de la casa de uno de sus vecinos cantando alegre una canción -¿Qué estará haciendo Leo ahora?- preguntó curioso deteniéndose para secarse el sudor de la frente._

 _-Esto es tan injusto- él seguía quejándose mientras caminaba por las calles del pueblo con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y pateando una lata -¡Soy uno de los cumpleañeros! ¿Por qué un niño debe trabajar para tener dinero y comprar lo que quiere?_

 _-Oye niño- le habló de repente un hombre cruzado de brazos, apoyado en el marco de la puerta de lo que parecía ser un local -escuche que necesitas un trabajo para tener dinero. Tengo justo lo que necesitas y solo tendrás que trabajar un día nada más- le ofreció sonriendo con malicia._

 _-¿En serio? ¡¿De qué se trata?!- Leo se emocionó tanto que no se percató de ese gesto._

 _-Pasa para que te lo explique- se hizo a un lado para que entrara y así lo hizo tirando por la borda todo sentido común._

 _Ingresaron a un cuarto totalmente negro que tiene unos reflectores, una pantalla blanca en una pared y habían muchas cámaras de todo tipo._

 _-¿Qué debo hacer?- preguntó confundido viendo de un lado a otro._

 _-Casi nada, solo debes quitarte la ropa y hacer todo tipo de posiciones mientras te tomo muchas fotografías- le explicó el sujeto sin quitar esa sonrisita perversa._

 _-¿Eso es todo? No es la gran cosa en realidad- a pesar de que es mucho más avispado que Butters, en ese momento Leo no se percataba enseguida de las cosas y dobles intenciones de los demás._

 _-Por algo dije que casi no tendrás que hacer nada y mientas más rápido comencemos, más pronto terminaremos. Así que quítate la ropa- le pidió para coger una de las cámaras._

 _Se quitó sus prendas quedando totalmente desnudo. El degenerado primero le tomó unas fotos de frente, de atrás y por los lados para luego hacer varias posiciones._

 _-Eso es, eso es, así, así- el niño tenía los brazos tras su cabeza y arqueaba la cintura hacia adelante -síguele, síguele- se sentó en el piso y se sujetó las piernas levantándolas lo más alto que podía -continua, continua. La cámara te adora- estaba acostado de la misma forma en como lo estuvo Kate Winslet frente a Leonardo Dicaprio cuando este la estaba dibujando desnuda en la película Titanic -eres tan fotogénico- se puso bocabajo y alzó las nalguitas._

 _-¿Podemos acabar ya? Me está dando frío- se quejó estando de espaldas y sujetándose los glúteos._

 _-Ya casi, ya casi. Solo unas cuantas fotos más- el pervertido se le estaba saliendo la baba y sangre de la nariz -ahora ponte esto- le ofreció un vestido de princesa._

 _-¡¿QUÉ COSA?!- eso fue suficiente para que dejara tanta mariconería y se enfureciera. Se le tiró encima y lo cogió del cuello estrangulándolo y haciendo que su cabeza golpeara varias veces contra el suelo -¡Escúchame, imbécil! Ya he aguantado mucho todas estas payasadas ¡Así que págame o te meto ese vestido por el culo!- lo amenazó._

 _-¡Está bien, está bien! Toma- le dio un farro de billetes haciendo que sonriera de oreja a oreja y lo soltara para luego ponerse la ropa._

 _-Con esto no solo podré comprarle ese Pony a mi hermanito ¡Sino muchos dulces! Espero que él también haya reunido el dinero suficiente para comprarme al Sargento Sangre de Hierro, por qué si no…- y sin decir nada más, se retiró como si no hubiera pasado nada de nada._

 _-Ah… ah… lo curas y sacerdotes pagaran montañas de dinero por estas fotos…- el degenerado se puso de pie volviendo a sonreír enormemente a pesar de las heridas._

 _El día del cumpleaños…_

 _-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, HERMANO!- gritaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo extendiendo unas cajas envueltas en donde estaban sus obsequios._

 _-¡El Pony a control remoto! ¡GRACIAS HERMANO!- Butters le dio un abrazo y beso en la mejilla._

 _-¡Ya tengo al Sargento Sangre de Hierro! ¡GENIAL!- Leo hizo caso omiso de eso y sostuvo triunfal la figura de acción que tanto anhelaba._

 _Luego de que la fiesta terminara y de que los invitados se fueran, los dos estaban jugando en la sala con los regalos que ellos se dieron entre sí. El juguete de Leo disparaba municiones de plástico al Pony de Butters que hacía que se moviera para no recibir daño._

 _ **-"¡Interrumpimos este programa para traerles las últimas noticias!"-**_ _habló de repente un reportero en la televisión_ _ **-"Hace unos momentos, la policía capturó a un pederasta que le**_ _ **tomaba fotos a niños desnudos para crear pornografía infantil"-**_ _mostraron al mismo tipo que le tomó fotos a Leo._

 _-¿Eh? Pero si se trata del mismo tipo que me tomó esas fotos- el rubio estaba desconcertado._

 _ **-"Estás son algunas de las fotos que este monstruo depredador le ha tomado a niños y niñas"-**_ _mostraron imágenes de todos los que han sido víctimas de ese enfermo, con las caras y partes privadas del cuerpo censuradas por supuesto._

 _-¿Ese eres tú, hermano?- le preguntó Butters cuando mostraron las fotos de él -te vez muy chistoso haciendo esas poses- al ser más ingenuo que él, tampoco no se dio cuenta de lo que en realidad había ocurrido._

 _-Qué raro… ¿Por qué arrestaron a ese tipo solo por tomar esas fotos?- Leo seguía confundido y se rascó el lado derecho de la cabeza -bueno, no importa. Tú ya tienes tu juguete y yo él mío, así que todos salimos felices- le restó importancia a eso y siguieron jugando._

 _Y eso se volvió una tradición anual, los hermanos tendrían que comprar el regalo para el otro haciendo todo tipo de trabajos, desde los más nobles y humildes hasta los más absurdos y bizarros._

 _-¡Perritos, perritos! ¡CALMA, CALMA!- Butters estaba de paseo en un parque con varios perros ya que su trabajo era cuidarlos. Algunos se detenían a hacer sus necesidades y otros a olerse entre ellos y a otros canes. En ese momento iba a cumplir los 7 años._

 _-Miau… miau…- un inoportuno gato estaba por ahí limpiándose pasando su lengua por el cuerpo, cosa que enseguida llamó de los perros del rubio._

 _-¡GUAU, GUAU, GUAU!- le ladraron para enseguida perseguirlo haciendo que chillara con los pelos erizados y corriera para salvar sus 9 vidas._

 _-¡HAY, HAY, HAY!- Butters gritaba adolorido ya que era jalado por ellos y se golpeaba contra el piso, las vegetación, botes de basura e incluso con los desechos de los caninos que habían cerca._

 _-Que aburrido- se quejó Leo ya que estaba en una tienda como empleado y estaba barriendo el piso -Buttersito debe estar divirtiéndose a lo grande con los perritos- no tenía ni idea del martirio por el que estaba pasando el otro rubio._

 _-Niño, ve al pasillo 2 a limpiar un charco de vómito- le ordenó el dueño del local. A lo que él hizo una mueca de fastidio, cogió un trapeador y un balde de agua para limpiar esa cochinada._

 _-Pero qué asco…- hizo una mueca de repulsión y comenzó a trapear._

 _-¡MANOS ARRIBA TODOS!- ordenó de repente un ladrón entrando a la tienda usando un pasa montañas y empuñando una pistola. Las personas se asustaron e hicieron lo que les pidió, excepto Leo que se escondió detrás de una pirámide de latas de comida enlatada y veía todo con el ceño fruncido -Quiero todo el dinero ¡Y ni se les ocurra hacer alguna gracia!- amenazó al dueño._

 _-¡Lo que diga, lo que diga!- con manos temblorosas abrió la caja registradora y comenzó a darle todo lo que había dentro de ella._

 _-¡ASÍ ME GUSTA!- el bellaco sonrió y metió todo el dinero en una bolsa para amañar con irse._

 _-"Si este pedazo de hijo de puta se va con toda la plata, no me van a pagar ni con una mierda"- pensó molesto el gemelo malvado ya enfadado -"debo detenerlo ¿Pero cómo lo hago sin que me vuele el coco de un tiro?"- miró de un lado a otro en busca de algo con lo que podría detener al bandido, hasta que se fijó en el trapeador y balde que estaban manchados de vómito -"lo tengo"- sonrió con un malicia mayor que la del ladrón._

 _Empujó el balde, que tenía ruedas, haciendo que estuviera en medio del camino del maleante que estaba a punto de irse de la tienda. Se tropezó con él haciendo que cayera al piso, se ensuciara con el vómito y se deslizara saliendo de la tienda._

 _Chocó contra unas bolsas de basura ensuciándose de todo tipo de porquerías, luego contra un gran cristal que estaba siendo movido por unos hombres haciendo que se reventara y los pedazos se le incrustaron, después pasó por mierda de perro manchándose y por último cayó por una alcantarilla llegando hasta el fondo._

 _-¡AH MIERDA!- gritó sacando la cabeza del agua de alcantarillado manchado de todo tipo de desechos -pudo haber sido peor…- escupió agua que se le metió en la boca y fue a la orilla._

 _Pero enseguida unas ratas se le montaron encima y comenzaron a mordisquearlo haciendo que gritara del dolor y se retorciera tratando de quitárselas de encima._

 _-Gracias por tu ayuda, chico- el dueño de la tienda cogiendo la bolsa en donde estaba el dinero, que se le cayó al ladrón cuando se tropezó -¿Cómo podría pagarte lo que hicis…?-_

 _-Pagándome el doble de lo que iba a pagarme- no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Leo le extendió la mano derecha exigiendo su recompensa._

 _-Por supuesto, lo tienes bien merecido- le dio un farro de billetes a lo que él sonrió de oreja a oreja._

 _-¡SÍ! con esto no solo podré comprarle a Buttersito ese peluche de Hello Kitty que habla y que tanto quiere ¡Sino que podré comprarme más golosinas!- estaba eufórico._

 _-… y recuerde joven, que a Flu-Flu le gusta el pescado fresco y debes cepillarlo cada dos horas- decía una anciana a Butters que iba a cuidar a su gato._

 _-No se preocupe, señora. Yo cuidaré muy bien de su gatito- le aseguro el niño, en ese momento iba a cumplir 8 años. Después de que la mujer se despidiera, se acercó al gato que es un Tabby que dormía profundamente en un cojín -¡Vamos a llevarnos muy bien, Flu-Flu!- lo acarició tiernamente._

 _El gato se despertó estirándose y le dedico una mirada tierna al chico que quiso cargarlo, pero una polilla se paró en su frente._

 _-Gr… ¡SHIAAA!- Flu-Flu soltó un chillido y se le tiró encima al rubio con la intención atrapar al insecto como todo buen cazador que es._

 _-¡HAYAYAYYY!- cayó al suelo rodando de un lado a otro gritando en agonía ya que su rostro estaba siendo salvajemente rasguñado por el minino ¡Quieto Flu-Flu, quieto!- le pedía, pero el lindo gatito no se detenía y seguía mutilando salvajemente su cara._

 _-Vean todos… vean los nuevos modelos de teléfonos celulares… los mejores del mundo… a mitad de precio…- Leo a su vez, estaba frente a una tienda de teléfonos móviles, usando un ridículo traje de celular, entregando unos volantes a las personas que pasaban por ahí -Dios… esto es incluso más ridículo que posar desnudo y limpiar vómitos… pero con tal de que el marica no se queje cuando no le dé nada…- entregó unos volantes._

 _ **-"¡Interrumpimos este programa para traerles un boletín especial!"-**_ _habló por la TV el mismo reportero que anunció la captura de ese pederasta_ _ **-"Del zoológico de South Park se escapó un**_ _ **gran tigre siberiano y se presume que ronda por el bosque ¡Tengan mucho cuidado y eviten a toda costa acercarse al bosque!"-**_ _advirtió hasta que le entregaron un papel_ _ **-"Últimas noticias: dueño del zoológico ofrece una recompensa de 5 mil dólares por quién consiga atrapar vivo al tigre ¡Cojan sus armas y que el mejor cazador gane!"-**_ _sacó debajo de su escritorio una escopeta de caza y la recargo para retirarse._

 _-¿5 mil de los grandes por capturar a ese lindo gatito?- eso llamó la atención de Leo que se frotó el mentón para luego sonreír enormemente -¡Ya no tengo porque usar más esta mierda!- se quitó el traje y lo tiró a un lado junto con los volantes._

 _Más tarde ese mismo día, Leo estaba en un claro en el bosque junto con Kenny._

 _-Ya llegamos, mugroso- le aviso deteniéndose._

 _-¿Hmp pphh ppn? (¿Seguro que es buena idea, Leo?)- el rubio de la capucha no estaba muy seguro._

 _-¡Por supuesto! Con tu ayuda siendo un cebo, seré el primero en capturar a ese gatito- le aseguro, pero el inmortal no estaba seguro -Oye, oye, oye. Ni se te ocurra echarte para atrás. Tú mismo te ofreciste para esto ya que también necesitas dinero para comprarle algo bonito a tu hermanita, así que no te andes quejando- le recordó._

 _-Ah… ¿Hpp mmp hhp? (¿Qué debo hacer entonces?)- se resignó._

 _-Ponte esto- le dio unos cuernos de alce y un abrigo de piel -disfrazarte de reno es el primer paso para atraer a esa bestia- sacó una cubeta y al destaparla resultó que estaba llena de sangre -el segundo paso es oler como una presa- enseguida lo empapó de esa sustancia._

 _-¡HPM! (¡OYE!)- se quejó viendo asqueado la sangre que lo cubría._

 _-Ya, deja de ser quejita. Mira el lado bueno, ahora hueles un poco mejor que como olías antes- le hizo burla -ahora ponte ahí- señaló un gran árbol que estaba rodeado de muchas hojas secas._

 _-¿Pph mmh Nph? (¿Y la trampa?)- preguntó viendo de un lado a otro notando que no había nada._

 _-Está bien escondida. No te preocupes, el tigrillo no te va a matar, te lo prometo- a pesar de que se lo aseguro, el otro rubio seguía preocupado, pero decidió ponerse en posición -y por último…- cogió lo que parecía ser un silbato y al soplarlo el sonido producido era el de un ciervo herido -ahora a esperar que el gato rayado responda al llamado de un reno moribundo que pide que se lo devoren- se subió a un árbol y siguió soplando el silbato._

 _Los minutos se convertían en horas y no había rastros del tigre, ni tampoco de la fauna local del bosque. Eso ya aburría y exasperaba a los dos rubios, en especial a Kenny que debía espantar a las moscas que se le acercaban._

 _-¿Hhp pph hhm? (¿Podemos irnos ya?)- le preguntó moviendo su mano de un lado a otro._

 _-No, aún no. Cuando capturemos al lindo gatito podremos irnos- le repitió Leo volviendo a soplar el silbato._

 _Hasta que escucharon unas ramas romperse, eso los alteró, sobre todo al "reno" que sudaba a chorros, respiraba agitadamente y miraba de un lado a otro temblando levemente; en contraste con Leo que afiló la mirada y sujetó una cuerda._

 _El tigre estaba oculto entre los arbustos viendo fijamente a su presa poniéndose en posición de ataque agachándose y cuadriculando los hombros. El tiempo se ralentizó y no se oía nada de nada aparte de la respiración agitada de Kenny; y cuando una hoja seca cayó de un árbol tocando una de las que estaban en el piso produciendo un leve crujido…_

 _-¡ROARG!- el tigre salió de entre los matorrales corriendo a toda velocidad hacia Kenny._

 _-¡AH!- gritó aterrado y apegó su espalda contra el árbol -¡HP, HP! (¡LEO, LEO!)- pidió que actuara, pero él no hacía nada y seguía en su posición -¡PHH HHM HHP! (¡HAZ ALGO MALDITA SEA!)- continuaba sin hacer algún movimiento._

 _Cuando el gran felino saltó para tirársele encima a Kenny, este se cubrió de forma protectora soltando otro grito de terror puro; Leo solo actuó cuando la bestia estuvo a unos metros de distancia de él. Jaló la cuerda activando el mecanismo de una trampa ya que de las hojas secas que estaban alrededor de Kenny, salió una gran jaula que aprisionó al tigre justo cuando estaba por caerle encima y la fuerza cinética fue tan fuerte, que la prisión rodó varios metros alejándose de él._

 _-El cazador, ha sido cazado- Leo sonrió, bajó del árbol y sopló una cerbatana lanzando un dardo que al dar contra el tigre, lo sedó -¿Lo ves, mugroso? Todo salió de acorde al plan- sonrió de medio lado viendo al depredador que dormía profundamente._

 _-Pph hphm pphm (Me lo hubieras dicho desde un principio)- volvió a quejarse Kenny acercándosele._

 _-¿Y arruinar la sorpresa? ¡Ni hablar!- Leo se burló de él -ahora ayúdame a llevar a la pantera súper desarrollada al zoológico y reclamar nuestra recompensa- amañaron con empujar la jaula._

 _-¡MIRA NED! Un alce enano ¡DISPÁRALE!- gritó de repente el tío de Stan, tan inoportuno en este tipo de situaciones, y con su amigo le dispararon a Kenny llenándolo de agujeros, ignorando por completo al tigre enjaulado._

 _-Mierda, mataron a Kenny- Leo lo tocó con el pie unas cuantas vece -bueno, ya que carajos. Más dinero para mí- le restó importancia a eso y se llevó a su presa mientras que a lo lejos se escuchó un: "¡HIJO DE PUTA!" perteneciente a Kyle._

 _-Feliz cumpleaños, marica- al día siguiente, le dio un regalo a Butters que tenía muchas curitas y marcas de rasguño tanto en su cara, como por el resto del cuerpo -¿Qué te pasó, por qué estás así?_

 _-¡Fue horrible, hermano! Tuve que lidiar con un gato que me estaba despedazando solo por querer atrapar un insecto; tuviste suerte ya que solo dabas volantes y no tuviste que lidiar contra uno- el patán rió un poco por esa enorme ironía._

 _-Oh… yo no diría eso, hermanito- le acarició la cabeza dejándolo confundido._

 _-¿Ya encontraste un trabajo de medio tiempo, Butters?- le preguntó Leo sentando en el sofá de la sala, la cara apoyada en la mano derecha y pasando desinteresadamente los canales de la TV._

 _-Ninguno bueno para nosotros…- el otro rubio estaba acostado bocabajo en el piso ojeando un periódico. Ya iban para los 9 años de edad -¿Por qué no vamos a tomarnos fotos como las que te tomaste esa vez?- al decir esto, el otro hizo una mueca de desagrado ya que ahora sabía lo que en realidad ocurrió en esa ocasión._

 _-Mejor sigue buscando- le pidió tratando de no seguir pensando en eso y volvió a cambiar de canal._

 _ **-"¿Necesita dinero rápido y fácil?"-**_ _preguntó un sujeto en una propaganda, cosa que llamó la atención de ambos rubios_ _ **-"Pues no busquen más, vengan al gimnasio de Denver en donde se harán competencias para ver quién es el hombre más fuerte del estado ¡Así que demuestre que tan fuerte es usted!"-**_ _desafió a los televidentes._

 _-Competencias de fuerza ¿Eh?- Leo sonrió ante eso ya que cuando se trata de fuerza bruta, es un experto en el tema._

 _Al día siguiente fueron a Denver y al gimnasio en donde se iba a llevar a cabo ese evento. Los medios de comunicación no perdían el tiempo en cubrirlo y entrevistar a participantes._

 _-Ja, pocotón de gorilas llenos de esteroides- Leo hizo burla sonriendo confiado._

 _-He-hermano, todos es-estos hombres son muy fu-fuertes ¿Lo lo-lograrás?- Butters estaba preocupado y se frotaba los nudillos._

 _-¡Por supuesto! Recuerda que estar peleando tantas veces contra todo tipo de alimañas, me ha hecho el niño más fuerte del mundo- el otro seguía seguro de sí mismo._

 _La primera competencia de fuerza era hacer pulso o vencidas._

 _-Los que siguen- anunció el réferi. Un tipo de 2 metros de altura y MUY musculoso tomó asiento y frente a él se sentó Leo -eh… ¿Se te ofrece algo, niño?- le preguntó, el resto comenzó hablar entre sí sin comprender._

 _-Yo soy uno de los competidores- todos enseguida comenzaron a reír y burlarse de él._

 _-¡¿Tú mocoso?! ¡JA, JA, JA! No nos hagas reír. Los niños no pueden jugar los juegos de los adultos, así que vuelve a tu cuna a beber leche- su competidor le hizo mofa._

 _-No me provoques, estúpido...- lo amenazó rugiendo como perro, pero luego sonrió -pero al menos yo tengo los huevos más grandes que alguien que se inyecta anabólicos para tener la fuerza que nunca tendrá por sí mismo- esta burla fue suficiente para acallar todas las risas._

 _-Ahora si estoy furioso ¡VAMOS ENANO! Muéstrame lo mejor que tienes- puso su enorme brazo derecho encima de la mesa haciéndola estremecer._

 _-Con mucho gusto, grandulón sin cerebro- también colocó su brazo y su pequeña mano derecha, sujetó la manopla del gorila._

 _-Solo no te pongas a llorar como una nena cuando te rompa el brazo y vayas a ponerle las quejas a tu mami- el grandulón se volvió a burlar de él._

 _-No nos hacemos responsables de lesiones a menores de edad- le advirtió el réferi sujetando las manos de los competidores -¿En sus marcas? ¿Listos? ¡YA!- se alejó._

 _Todos esos grandulones creyeron que Leo iba a perder enseguida, pero grande fue la sorpresa de todos cuando él no cedió enseguida y se mantuvo firme. Los brazos de ambos temblaban de forma violenta al igual que la mesa bajo ellos, se les formaban gruesas y palpitantes venas por el cuerpo, sudaban a chorros, sus caras se estaban poniendo rojas y gruñían con los dientes apretados._

 _-Ese niño tiene una fuerza tremenda…- susurró uno de los testigos. Los reporteros y demás chismosos fueron a ver qué pasaba y no perdían tiempo en hablar entre sí._

 _-Vamos hermano… tu puedes…- Butters le daba ánimos todavía muy preocupado y sobándose los nudillos tan rápido que sus dedos solo eran líneas borrosas._

 _-No podrás conmigo, enano…- el troglodita hizo que su brazo se inclinara un poco._

 _-Eso lo veremos… gorila…- Leo ahora fue quién lo hizo ceder levemente._

 _Ambas fuerzas imparables y demoledoras estaban parejas y no se sabía cuál iba a fallar primero. Hasta que Leo cerró los ojos comenzando a ceder de a poco y su rival sonrió mucho creyendo que iba a ser el vencedor._

 _Pero cuando los abrió y vio de reojo a Butters que se llevó ambas manos a la boca y respiraba agitadamente, recordó la razón por la que estaba haciendo eso: no para demostrar ser el más fuerte, sino para conseguir el dinero suficiente para comprarle un lindo regalo para esa fecha tan especial._

 _Esa fue la motivación que necesitaba para agarrar un segundo aire y soltó un grito gutural concentrando todas sus fuerzas en el brazo._

 _-¡¿QUÉ?!- su oponente se asombró ya que ahora fue él quien estaba cediendo -¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡¿De dónde saca tanta fuerza este mocoso?!- se desesperó._

 _-No hay nada imposible… ¡PARA LEONARDO STOUCH!- con ese grito final fue capaz de torcerle el brazo rompiéndoselo por completo haciendo que los huesos traspasaran la piel, la mesa también se partió y él salió volando por el impulso chocándose contra una pared derribándola._

 _-…- nadie dijo nada debido al asombro y lo único que se escuchaba era la respiración pausada del rubio que sonreía de medio lado._

 _-¡EL GANADOR!- el réferi le tomó el brazo y se lo alzó._

 _-¡LO DERROTASTE, HERMANO!- Butters lo abrazó._

 _-No es de sorprender… era obvio que ese iba a ser el resultado…- fanfarroneó -¿El qué sigue?- miró de forma desafiante a los demás concursantes._

 _-Eh… ¡Olvide que dejé el horno encendido!- se excusó uno para irse -¡Tengo que ir a recoger a mi suegra en el aeropuerto!- dijo otro -¡Debo asistir al funeral de mi cuñada!- varios comenzaron a decir todo tipos de excusas estúpidas para irse._

 _-Qué vergüenza deben darles… huyendo de alguien más pequeño que ustedes… nunca podría volver a verme en el espejo si me pasara eso…- Leo les seguía haciendo mofa._

 _Después de varias competencias más, Leo llegó a las finales. El último reto era levantar dos mini coopers que estaban en los extremos de una gran barra de metal a modo de pesas._

 _-El siguiente es el pequeño Leonardo Stouch, que a pesar de ser un niño, ha demostrado tener la fuerza de un coloso- anunció un presentador y todo el público comenzó a aplaudir._

 _-Gracias, gracias. Muchas gracias mi querido público reconocedor- él hizo leves alabanzas -ahora, a terminar con toda esta mierda- cogió la barra de metal. Al primer intento no fue capaz de levantarlos y no solo eso, sino que hizo una mueca de dolor ya que estaba cansado por los otros retos tan extenuantes -ah carajo…- susurró moviendo su hombro derecho de forma circular._

 _-Tú puedes hermano ¡Eres el más fuerte del mundo!- Butters lo alentaba sonriendo ansioso._

 _Al volver a verlo, de nuevo recuperó la motivación. Escupió sus manos, frotó las palmas y agarró con mayor firmeza la barra._

 _-Ih… ¡IIAHH!- la cara estaba se le iba a explotar por la acumulación de sangre, se le volvieron a formar grandes y palpitantes venas, su cuerpo temblaba con violencia, apretaba tanto los dientes que parecían a punto de reventárseles -¡OOAAHH!- con otro rugido de esfuerzo, hizo lo imposible._

 _Levantó la barra primero apoyándola en su pecho, infló los cachetes, abrió mucho los ojos (Que parecían a punto de salírseles de las cuencas) manteniendo el ceño fruncido y después de respirar hondamente, logró alzar los dos autos por encima de su cabeza; sus piernas temblaban como gelatina a punto de colapsar._

 _-¡Pudo levantar los dos mino coopers! ¡TENEMOS UN GANADOR!- todos comenzaron a aplaudir y a chiflar anonadados por tal demostración de fuerza física._

 _-Yo soy el más fuerte… el inigualable Leonardo…- el chico no pudo seguir fanfarroneando ya que el piso de la tarima sobre que estaba parado comenzó a agrietarse produciendo el sonido de madera romperse._

 _-¡KRANK!- se reventó haciendo un hueco con la forma de los carros y la barra (Al más puro estilo caricaturesco) llevándose consigo al rubio._

 _-¡HERMANO!- Butters enseguida fue a auxiliarlo y las personas se asomaron para ver que si él se encontraba bien; más de uno hizo una mueca de perturbación por lo que vieron._

 _Y así pasaron los años, cada uno de los gemelos hacía todo lo posible para conseguir dinero y comprarle un regalo al otro o juntando todo su esfuerzo para darse un regalo que ambos usaran._

 _-Niño… necesito que me cambies el pañal…- pidió un anciano a Butters, que estaba trabajando en un asilo de ancianos._

 _-Ya voy, señor- apenas se lo quitó, se llevó una mano en la boca teniendo que aguantarse el vómito y usando los dedos índice y pulgar de la otra mano, sujetó el pañal y lo tiró al bote de basura para luego colocarle uno limpio listo para ser embarrado de mierda._

 _-Chico… no puedo comer sólidos… ¿Masticarías mi comida por mí?- le pidió una viejita._

 _-Claro, señora- hizo otra mueca de repulsión ya que el alimento no se veía muy apetecible, pero de todas formas la molió con sus dientes y el bolo alimenticio lo depositó en el plato -servido- con una sonrisa forzada, se lo ofreció._

 _-¡Oye mocoso!- lo llamó un vejete acostado en su cama -se me acabó el suero ¡Tráeme otro!- a diferencia de los anteriores, no fue nada sutil._

 _-Si señor…- cumplió la orden y conecto la bolsa del suero al catete -que lo disfrute…-_

 _-¡Ya era hora!- el vejestorio le pegó en el culo usando una de sus muletas para reírse de él._

 _-Ah…- el chico soltó un suspiro tanto de tristeza, como de fastidio y enojo -¿Cómo le estará yendo a Leo cuidando esa mansión supuestamente embrujada?- miró hacia arriba._

 _-Mansión embrujada ni que ocho cuartos ¡Si este es el trabajo más fácil que he hecho hasta ahora!- él estaba a recostado en un fino y viejo sillón, viendo la TV y rodeado de comida chatarra -Da más miedo cuidar a una de esas quinceañeras ricas cuando no les llega el periodo y hacen todo un berrinche- rió un poco y le dio un sorbo a su lata de gaseosa -hora de ir a regar las flores- se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño caminando por las escaleras que hacían el clásico y cliché sonido de madera crujiendo._

 _Al terminar de hacer sus necesidades, comenzó a lavarse las manos silbando una canción sin darse cuenta de que detrás suyo, las sombras se estaban arremolinando formando un horrible espectro igualito al de la película El Exorcista que lo miraba fijamente y le tocó tres veces el hombro._

 _Él con toda tranquilidad dio media vuelta para encararla topándose con esa endiablada mirada que lo penetraba hasta lo más profundo de su alma con la intención de hacerle pasar por los peores sufrimientos del In…_

 _-¡AH! Pero si es la hermana de Damien ¿Y ese milagro? ¿No me digas que eres el supuesto engendro que tiene embrujado esta mansión?- lejos de aterrarse de alguna forma, la saludo con toda calma, como si fueran amigos que no se han visto en un largo tiempo. De seguro vivir en un lugar como lo es South Park, lo ha acostumbrado a todo tipo de aberraciones._

 _La engendra se rascó el lado izquierdo de la cabeza confundida ya que es la primera vez que alguien le habla con tanta naturalidad sin caer presa del miedo._

 _-Tomare tu silencio como un sí. ¿Quieres un dulce?- le ofreció una barra de chocolate que tenía guardada en un bolsillo. Eso la sorprendió más, pero gustosa la aceptó y dio una mordida degustándola -oye… ¿Te gusta asustar a las personas, cierto? ¿Podrías ayudarme a joder a un cuarteto de imbéciles que siempre intentan usar a mi hermanito para sus estupideces y como chivo expiatorio cada vez que hacen alguna babosada?- le pidió pasando un brazos por sus hombros._

 _-Gi…- asintió con la cabeza sonriendo mostrando sus horripilantes y pútridos dientes en los que se movían gusanos y pequeños insectos._

 _-¿Y con esa boquita besas a tu hermano y al maricón mayor?- ambos rieron por esa broma._

 _Sin embargo, cuando los hermanos iban a cumplir sus 15 primaveras, iban a pasar por la que sería la peor penuria que han sufrido para poder comprarse un obsequio._

 _-Falta poco para que tengamos 15- Butters, como siempre, sonreía ansioso ya que pronto cumpliría años. Caminaba con Leo por las calles -¿Qué nos compraremos?- le preguntó._

 _-No sé. Sabes muy bien que estamos viejos para jugueticos y esa clase de babosadas. Debe ser algo de acorde para adolescentes como nosotros- se puso a pensar._

 _Pero cuando pasaron por una tienda de vehículos, sus ojos volvieron a tener ese brillo especial que tuvieron cuando vieron ese Pony robot y al Sargento de Sangre de Hierro. Pero esta vez, el objeto que miraban con tanta emoción se trataba de una Harley Davidson que estaba sobre una plataforma giratoria y un haz de luz desde arriba la iluminaba como si fuera un objeto celestial hecho por el mismo Creador en persona._

 _-¿Vez lo mismo que yo, hermano?- los gemelos pusieron sus caras contra la vitrina de la tienda._

 _-Claro que lo veo. Es… es…- estaba tan entusiasmado que las palabras se le atoraban en la boca._

 _-¡UNA HARLEY DAVIDSON!- gritaron al mismo tiempo lastimando los oídos de los transeúntes que pasaban por ahí y sin perder tiempo alguno ingresaron a la tienda -¡¿Cuánto por la Harley?!- volvieron a hablar con una asombrosa sincronización. Tal vez sus personalidades sean totalmente opuestas, pero comparten el mismo gusto por las motos de ese estilo._

 _-¿Qué cosa? ¿Ustedes quieren comprar una de las primeras Harley Davidson que se hicieron y se ha mantenido en perfectas condiciones?- el dueño no podía creer que unos chicos quisieran tenerla._

 _-¡SÍ!- soltaron otro grito con enormes y radiantes sonrisas adornando sus caras._

 _-¿No son un poco jóvenes para tener una?- seguía reacio al dársela a unos nenitos._

 _-¡Me vale un gorro si somos muy chicos o no! ¿Cuánto por ella?- volvió a preguntar Leo. Aún mantenían esas exageradas sonrisas en sus aniñados rostros._

 _-Suponiendo que quisiera vendérsela a unos niños, el precio de ella es…- los dos contuvieron la respiración -50 mil dólares- sus expresiones enseguida cambiaron, se les invirtieron las sonrisas poniendo una expresión de shock y dejaron de respirar un momento._

 _-Ci-ci-ci- ¡¿CINCUENTA MIL DÓLARES?!- Butters volvió a gritar a todo pulmón._

 _-¡¿De dónde rayos cree que vamos a sacar todo ese dinero?!- Leo ya se encabronó._

 _-Allá ustedes- el vendedor se encogió de hombros -pero si quieren dinero fácil… pueden acompañarme a ese cuarto de atrás para que les tome unas cuantas fotos y…- resultó ser también un puto y asqueroso pedófilo de mierda. No pudo seguir hablando ya que Leo lo sujetó del cuello._

 _-¡Escúcheme muy bien, pedazo de basura!- se vieron frente a frente a escasos centímetros de distancia -ya pase por esa amarga experiencia ¡Así que no me provoque o sabrá lo que soy capaz de hacer cuando estoy realmente furioso!- el cochino se tragó un nudo de la garganta y asintió levemente -mi hermano y yo lograremos conseguir esos 50 mil verdes de alguna manera, así que ni se le ocurra venderle la Harley a alguien más, oh de lo contrario...- cogió un pequeño yunque que servía de pisapapeles y comenzó a aplastarlo con la mano derecha machacándolo hasta volverlo pequeños trocitos de metal -¡¿Entendido?!-_

 _-E-e-entendido- accedió y después de que lo soltara y se fuera con Butters, se sobó el cuello -está loco definitivamente… pero no voy a negar que tanto él como su hermano, tienen unos lindos culitos apetecibles- sonrió de forma lasciva rascándose la entrepierna._

 _Los hermanos trabajaban como locos en toda clase de trabajos temporales intentando reunir todo el dinero necesario para comprarse la imponente moto, pero su esfuerzo no era suficiente._

 _-Ahora tenemos…- Butters contaba los billetes -oh… apenas tenemos 5 mil dólares…- se entristeció._

 _-¡DIABLOS! A este paso, ese puto podría cambiar de opinión- Leo estaba echando humos del coraje -si le sigo sacando más plata a la billetera del viejo marica, se dará cuenta y hará todo un drama. Si vuelvo vender las ropas de nuestros compañeros cuando se las quitan para hacer educación física, también podrán sospechar. Haciendo trabajitos estúpidos es insuficiente para reunir todo ese dinero ¿De dónde diablos vamos a sacar 50 mil de los billetes gordos?- se exasperó y para tratar de relajarse, se sentó frente a la TV para sí daban algo interesante._

 _ **-"¿Necesita dinero y no sabe dónde conseguirlo?"-**_ _habló un anunciador, a lo que Leo dijo: "¿de qué se tratará ahora?"_ _ **-"Vengan al estadio de Waker y luchen contra el… DESTROYER"-**_ _se mostró una imagen en negativo de un objeto humanoide muy grande_ _ **-"Es la clásica pelea entre el hombre y la máquina ¿Cree poder aguantarle una pelea a la máxima máquina de destrucción que se ha creado alguna vez en 15 asaltos? ¡Pues venga y demuestre de lo que está hecho! Si logra resistir ganará como premio 50 mil dólares"-**_ _el rubio apagó la TV al escuchar esto último._

 _-Hermanito… ya sabemos dónde conseguir esos billetes gordos- sonrió ampliamente._

 _Fueron al lugar en donde se llevaría a cabo la lucha. Aun sin siquiera haber entrado, se podían ver a muchos peleadores de todo tipo en camillas con grotescas heridas y retorciéndose en agonía siendo transportados en ambulancias._

 _-Perdedores…- Leo se burló, en contraste con Butters que estaba asustado viendo que de esa forma podría terminar él, oh incluso peor._

 _-¡DAMAS Y CABALLEROS!- anunció un presentador parado en un cuadrilátero -el siguiente contrincante del DESTROYER- señaló con una mano a Leo que estaba subiendo al dar un salto sobre las cuerdas y solo llevaba puesta una pantaloneta -un niño de 14 años que afirma tener la fuerza de un titán y que decidió darle fin a su corta vida solo para poder comprarse un lindo regalo ¡LEONARDO STOUCH!- algunas personas del público aplaudieron, otras lo abuchearon o se burlaron de él creyendo que ya tenía la pelea perdida._

 _-¡Les voy hacer comerse sus palabras, malparidos imbéciles!- él les devolví los insultos, hasta que fijó su vista en su oponente, que era en realidad una gran caja de metal en medio de la plataforma -¡PURF! ¿Está es la dichosa máquina de destrucción? ¡Sí solo se trata de un bote de basura!- comenzó a reírse, lo mismo hizo Butters que estaba en la esquina como su aguador._

 _Hasta que la caja comenzó a abrirse soltando mucho vapor y salieron varios componentes que comenzaron a tomar forma de brazos, piernas, un torso y cabeza. Era en realidad una especie de Transformer que hacía alusión a un hombre exageradamente musculoso_ **(NA: parecido al Zeus de** **Gigantes de Acero)** _en sus puños tiene grandes guantes de boxeo e hizo que se chocaran entre sí._

 _-…- los hermanos se quedaron sin habla y lo vieron de arriba abajo._

 _-¿Qué les pasa, mocosos? ¿Acaso se cagaron en sus pañales?- el dueño del robot, que estaba en la esquina contraria, les hizo mofa. Eso fue suficiente para que Leo frunciera el ceño._

 _-Ya me he enfrentado a engendros más imponentes que esta tostadora súper desarrollada. Esto solo será un simple calentamiento- Butters le puso los guantes y protector de boca._

 _-Muy bien DESTROYER ya conoces las reglas, pero tú chico, la única regla que debes saber es que no hay reglas y puedes usar todos los trucos que tengas a tu favor para ganar- el joven sonrió con malicia al escuchar eso._

 _-¿Todos los trucos que poseo, eh? Entonces esto será más divertido de lo que creí- rió un poco._

 _-Entonces que gane… la mejor máquina- se alejó dejando solos a los contrincantes que tenían los puños en forma de saludo de boxeo._

 _-¿Preparado para ser parte del reciclaje, tostadora?-_

 _ **-"Te destruiré, humano"-**_ _al bajar sus puños y chocarlos contra los del rubio, se los bajó de forma tan brusca que lo hizo tambalearse casi cayendo._

 _-"Este primo de Terminator es fuerte, hay que reconocerlo"- después de pensar eso, vio a Butters que se sujetó las manos ya asustado -no te preocupes, yo ganaré- le chequeó el ojo derecho._

 _-¡TING-TING-TING!- se tocó la campana y ambos se alistaron para pelear_ **(NA: escuchen la canción** **de Rocky 4 cuando Stallone pelea contra el ruso)**

 _-¡Bailemos tango!- Leo fue hasta el robot y le dio unos cuantos puñetazos en el abdomen, a pesar de que se oía claramente el sonido de metal golpeándose, la máquina no se veía afectada -Vaya, en serio eres resistente para aguantar mis demoledores golpes. Ahora veamos que tienes adentro de esa dura cabeza de licuadora que tienes- dio un leve salto volteándole la cara de un golpe._

 _-…- a pesar de haber retrocedido, el robot seguía inmutable y al enderezarse ¡PAM! Le dio un golpe al rubio tan fuerte que lo mandó a volar de espaldas contra las recuerdas, que estas actuaron como una honda y lo devolvieran, así que extendió hacia adelante su puño izquierdo haciendo que se chocara contra este de panza sacándole el aire, que vomitara sangre, abriera de par en par los ojos y cayera al piso retorciéndose tosiendo mucho._

 _-¡LEO!- Butters se horrorizó, pero el público seguía eufórico._

 _-Ah… ah… de todas las peleas que he tenido… jamás me habían golpeado tan duro- el otro rubio seguía tirado donde cayó sujetándose el abdomen._

 _Cuando vio que el DESTROYER levantó el pie derecho para aplastarle la cabeza, se paró evitando por poco la pisada que estremeció todo el cuadrilátero. Caminó de espaldas agachándose y moviéndose de un lado a otro evitando por poco los puñetazos que la máquina quería propinarle._

 _Al ser acorralado contra una de las esquinas, no tenía más opción que cubrirse con sus antebrazos aguantando cada uno de los demoledores golpes que el robot le daba. Si seguía así, se iba a quedar sin brazos. Vio su oportunidad cuando él levantó el puño izquierdo para golpearlo en la frente. Se agachó pasando por debajo de su brazo y al estar tras él le comenzó a dar varios puñetazos por la espalda y una certera patada en el trasero._

 _La bestia mecánica seguía sin inmutarse y giró dándole un golpe en la mejilla con el dorso de su mano izquierda haciendo que volviera a tambalearse y después le dio otro en la quijada, uno en el abdomen, un derechazo, un izquierdazo. La sangre del rubio salpicaba la lona._

 _-¡HERMANO, NO!- Leopold volvió a aterrarse y se sujetaba los lados de la cabeza._

 _Después de otra sarta de golpes, el gemelo malo volvió a estar contra las cuerdas. El robot juntó las manos y las alzó para darle un aplastante golpe doble. Eso lo dejó sin guardia y el chico ahora pasó entre sus piernas volviendo a estar tras él y le pateó los muslos haciendo que se pusiera de rodillas y sujetara las cuerdas._

 _-¡HAA!- saltó dándole un certero codazo en la parte trasera del cuello seguida de una patada en la espalda y aterrizó en el piso al haber dado una voltereta en el aire._

 _Se agachó para evitar otro golpe del androide y se corrió hacia atrás evitando que lo aplastara con el pie izquierdo. Le dio varios golpes en su quijada metálica y volvió a agacharse evitando otro ataque y de nuevo saltó dándole un coscorrón seguido de un derechazo._

 _-¡Esto es increíble damas y caballeros! ¡Ese niño es capaz de resistir y contraatacar los explosivos golpes del poderoso DESTROYER!- exclamó uno de los "jueces" que presenciaban todo._

 _-Pero ha recibido mucho castigo en este primer asalto, dudo que soporte los 15 completos. En especial porque la máquina sigue ilesa- comentó otro._

 _Leo cruzó sus brazos frente a él defendiéndose un puñetazo y cuando iba a atacar, el robot lo cogió del cuello con la mano derecha y con la otra le dio varios devastadores golpes en la cara, su cabeza se movía como si fuera una pera de boxeo._

 _-¡TING-TING-TING!- fue salvado por la campana, ya que esta apenas sonó, el robot lo soltó tirándolo contra su esquina y volvió a la suya._

 _-¡¿Estás bien, Leo?!- le preguntó Butters atendiéndolo._

 _-Ah… ¿Tú que crees…?- ironizó para luego escupir sangre. Tiene el ojo derecho morado, la mejilla izquierda hinchada y le salía mucha sangre tanto de la nariz como de la boca._

 _-Esto ya se terminó, hermano. Voy a decir que la pelea acabó- el tiernito amañó con ir a ponerle fin a esto, pero Leo lo tomó del hombro derecho frenándolo._

 _-Tú no vas a detener nada… esta pelea terminará solo cuando haya vuelto mierda a esa nevera con patas ¡Así que ni lo pienses!- le exigió y volvió a escupir sangre._

 _-¿Pero qué dices, Leo? ¡¿No te das cuenta de que esa cosa te está matando a golpes?! No vas a durar otros 14 asaltos- Butters trató de hacerle entrar en razón._

 _-¡YO NO ME RINDO ANTE NADA NI NADIE! Jamás me echo para atrás en una pelea ¡No importa si me cuerpo queda hecho pedazos!- no se sabe si esto lo dijo con gran valentía o gran terquedad._

 _-Podemos conseguir los 50 mil dólares de otra forma ¡No tienes por qué seguir arriesgándote de esta manera!-_

 _-¡NADA DE ESO! Yo ganaré esta pelea y conseguiré el dinero ¡CUÉSTEME LO QUE ME CUESTE!- después de escupir más sangre, se alistó para seguir peleando._

 _DESTROYER le dio varios derechazos poniéndolo de nuevo contra las cuerdas y cuando iba a darle un izquierdado, Leo se agachó y le dio un puñetazo entre las piernas. Si fuera un ser de carne y hueso, eso habría bastado para dejarlo moribundo, pero al ser una máquina, seguía inmutable._

 _Lo agarró de las piernas y azotó con violencia contra el piso sacándole un grito de dolor con cada azote, y al detenerse le puso el pie derecho en el dorso impidiéndole moverse y exprimiéndolo._

 _-El joven Leonardo ha dado un mejor espectáculo y ha durado más que cualquiera de los demás competidores. Pero de nuevo DESTROYER ha demostrado ser la máquina de lucha invencible._

 _-Y no podrá conseguir dinero para comprarle un regalo a su hermanito- se burló otro de los jueces._

 _ **-"Has sido exterminado"-**_ _el robot levantó el puño izquierdo listo para darle el golpe final._

 _-Ah… ah… ¿No pudiste haber dicho una frase más original…?- Leo ironizó. Estaba por resignarse y tirar la toalla, pero al ver de nuevo a Butters y la forma en como este lo miraba, recuperó la motivación y volvió a sacar fuerzas de la nada._

 _Empujó el pie del robot y rodó esquivando su puño que iba aplastarle el cráneo. Al incorporarse movió hacia arriba su puño derecho._

 _-¡PRANG!- de un certero y contundente golpe al rostro, le desencajó la quijada e hizo que el ojo izquierdo quedara colgando. Eso sorprendió al público que creyó que la pelea iba a terminar._

 _Fue el turno del patán en repartir golpes pulverizantes por todo el duro cuerpo de su oponente que trataba de cubrirse con sus brazos y ahora le tocó ponerse contra las cuerdas. Cuando quiso darle un derechazo, el chico le sujetó el brazo y haciendo un movimiento de palanca, hizo que pasara por encima de él arremetiéndolo contra la plataforma con tanta fuerza, que la reventó._

 _-¡NO PUEDE SER!- gritó el dueño del robot al ver que su creación al querer dar un derechazo, recibió una patada en la cara._

 _-Eso es, Leo ¡Sigue así, sigue así!- ahora Butters lo volvió a alentar._

 _La pelea continuó durante varios rounds más. Cada golpe que los 2 rivales se daban entre sí con la intención de despedazarse, hacían que el ring temblara como una hoja azolada por el viento. La fuerza de voluntad del chico era lo que le permitía seguir en pie, en contraste a la carencia de sensibilidad que tiene el robot; pero las energías de ambos no es infinita y tarde o temprano alguno va a caer._

 _-¡JAYA!- Leo, que tiene grotescas heridas, dio un golpe dañando todavía más la desfigurada cara del robot que estaba todo aboyado, le faltaban varios tornillos y tuercas, y soltaba mucho humo._

 _-¡FUAP!- la máquina le propino un izquierdazo al mentón. Continuaron golpeándose así hasta que de nuevo sonó la campana y fueron a sus esquinas para prepararse para el round 14._

 _-Ese pedazo de chatarra… se está quedando sin energías… sus golpes ahora no son ni la mitad de fuertes de lo que eran antes…- el joven rió un poco respirando agitadamente._

 _-Pe-pero tú también te estás quedando sin fuerzas, he-hermano- le recordó Butters dándole agua._

 _-¡ESCUCHA TÚ!- el dueño del robot lo cogió del cuello -¡Olvídate de las sutilezas y pelea con el objetivo de matarlo! ¡¿ENTENDIDO?!- le ordenó._

 _ **-"Energías… menos del 40%..."-**_ _le explicó DESTROYER, que a pesar de ser una máquina, se podía notar un leve rastro de preocupación._

 _-¡Pues úsalas y acaba con él! ¡YA!- volvió a exigirle y lo empujó._

 _Ambos se golpearon las caras al mismo tiempo con sus puños izquierdos, el chico dio una patada al pecho, DESTROYER un codazo en la frente, Leo juntó sus manos y le volteó el rostro de un golpe doble, la máquina le dio un rodillazo en el mentón._

 _Ese golpe desorientó al rubio, así que le dio una patada que le hizo volver a volar de espaldas contra las cuerdas que actuaron de nuevo como una honda._

 _Preparó su puño derecho para darle un golpe en pleno aire, pero Leo se hizo bolita esquivando ese golpe, retrajo sus piernas y al flexionarlas…_

 _-¡RIANG!- de una patada doble le arrancó la cabeza que salió volando incrustándose contra un muro casi golpeando a varios espectadores._

 _El cuerpo de DESTROYER se quedó quieto un momento saliéndole chispas en donde antes estaba su dura cabeza de lavadora hasta que comenzó a tambalearse y cayó de espaldas._

 _-…- las personas se quedaron sin habla, hasta que luego de unos segundos…_

 _-¡HAAA!- gritaron emocionadas, aplaudían y chiflaban._

 _-¡El ganador, Leonardo Stouch!- el réferi le alzó el brazo derecho._

 _-¡SOY EL MEJOR, SOY EL MEJOR!- alzó sus puños y los agito de forma triunfal -ahora… a reclamar mi merecida recompensa…- sonrió mostrando sus dientes, algunos estaban rotos._

 _-¡¿SOLO CINCO MIL DÓLARES?!- gritaron los hermanos al mismo tiempo ya que el que organizó el evento solo le dio una décima parte del premio -¡La propaganda decía 50 mil!-_

 _-Eso era si resistía los 15 asaltos, tú solo llegaste al 14- le explicó cínicamente el tipo llevándose un puro a la boca y montando los pies en el escritorio -además, nunca acordamos de que ibas a ser el ganador y que dañases de esa forma nuestro valioso DESTROYER, debes considerarte afortunado de que te de tanto- rió un poco -ahora lárguense de mi vista- les exigió, cosa que hizo arder al Leo de cólera y su maltratado cuerpo temblaba de la ira._

 _-Vamos hermano… busquemos más trabajos de medio tiempo para conseguir los 40 mil que nos hacen falta- le pidió Butters jalándolo de la mano derecha._

 _-No tan rápido- se soltó del agarre y puso sus manos en el escritorio -yo tengo una mejor idea…- de un movimiento sorpresivo, se le tiró encima al anfitrión moliéndolo a golpes y le hizo una llave jalándole el brazo derecho -¡¿Dónde está el resto del dinero?!- exigió que le pagara como se le merecía, pero lo único que el tipo hacia era quejarse -¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?!- estuvo a punto de arrancarle la extremidad._

 _-¡Ahí, ahí, ahí!- señaló una caja fuerte y les dijo la combinación. Butters al abrirla, se topó con una pila de billetes verdes -¡Ya tienen lo que querían! ¡NO ME HAGAN NADA!- suplicó._

 _-Así me gusta… pero para asegurarme de que nunca te olvides de mí- Leo sin compasión ¡CRACK! le partió el brazo haciendo que gritara agonizante -ahora sí, podemos irnos, Butters- iba a retirarse, hasta que notó chaleco negro que el tipo tenía puesto -Ummm… lindo chaleco ¿Cómo me veré con él?- se lo puso -¡Me veo de las mil maravillas! ¿Verdad Buttersito?- el otro le dijo que se veía genial -creo que me lo quedaré como bono extra ¿No le importa regalármelo, cierto?- ahora fue su turno de hacerle burla -¿No? Me parece perfecto- y sin más, se retiró._

 _-¡Al fin es nuestra, al fin es nuestra, al fin es nuestra!- Butters volvió a dar saltos de alegría, ahora alrededor de la Harley -¡No puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo!- estaba que lloraba de la emoción._

 _-Pues créelo hermanito… ya es nuestra- Leo sonrió complacido. Tiene vendas, gazas, yesos, y pomadas por todo su cuerpo._

 _-¿Puedo probarla yo primero?- preguntó poniendo ojitos de cachorrito._

 _-¿Tú el primero? ¡NI HABLAR! Yo fui el que sudó sangre para ganarla ¡Me corresponde a mí bautizarla con mi culo!- lo apartó y amañó con subirse a ella, pero el dolor de su cuerpo era tan grande, que casi cayó de espaldas -¡AUCH MALDITA SEA!-_

 _-¿Lo ves, hermano? ¡No estás en condiciones de manejarla! Por favor, deja que yo sea el primero en usarla- le volvió a pedir juntando las manos a un lado de la cabeza e hizo un batido de pestañas._

 _-¡GRRR!- volvió a rugir como león enjaulado hasta que soltó un suspiro de resignación -muy bien Butters, serás el primero en estrenarla. Pero te lo advierto, si le haces el más mínimo rasguño… haré que pierdas la cabeza como esa chatarra- lo amenazó._

 _-¡GRACIAS HERMANO!- Butters hizo caso omiso a esa amenaza y lo abrazó dándole un beso en la mejilla izquierda._

 _-¡HAY, NO TAN FUERTE PENDEJO!- lo apartó sobándose las heridas._

 _ **Fin del flash back.**_

-… sin dudas ese fue el regalo por el cual tuve que esforzarme más. Los que vinieron después, no han costado ni la mitad- terminó de contar Leo sonriendo con nostalgia.

-Pero no te quedes ahí, síguele, síguele- le pidió… ¿Luis Carlos Alarcón? Que tenía la cara apoyada en ambas manos y los codos encima de un pupitre.

-¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí?- le preguntó toscamente el patán número uno de la escuela.

-Pues pasaba por aquí a ver si ocurría algo importante y cuando escuché que ibas a contar otras de tus "grandes anécdotas" no pude resistirme a oírlas ya que serán buen material para mis historias. Además, como tú en varias ocasiones has rompido la cuarta pared de algunos de mis fics, decidí devolverte el favor- le respondió el latino con toda simpleza.

-¿También quieres que de nuevo te saque la mierda a golpes por andar de chismoso?- Leo se paró para poder ponerle las manos encima.

-Si es que me atrapas ¡PIN-PIN!- al puro estilo del Correcaminos le hizo mofa y se fue corriendo.

-Ese pedazo de estúpido… ya me las pagará luego. Ahora ¿En dónde me quedé…?- retomó su relato -¡Ah sí! Cuando íbamos a cumplir los 16…-

Pasaron los 5 días y a final de cuentas no se llevó a cabo una fiesta, solo se hizo una pequeña "reunión" en la casa de los Stouch… llena de bebidas alcohólicas y música fuerte para el desconcierto de los vecinos.

-Toma, marica- Leo le dio a Butters una cajita que golpeó contra su pecho -feliz cumpleaños- pero sonrió de forma genuina.

-¿Qué será?- como las veces anteriores, abrió emocionado el regalo que resultó ser unas entradas -¿Y esto que es?- le preguntó confundido.

-Son boletos para ir a la feria que se va llevar a cabo en Denver, las pedí por pre-orden. Así podrás pasar todo el día con tu noviecita Lexus- ahora su sonrisa se puso pícara.

-¡Muchas gracias, hermano!- volvió a abrazarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla izquierda, ganándose una mirada acusadora por parte de él -¡Perdón! Es la costumbre y…- se quiso disculpar frotándose los nudillos.

-Ya, déjalo así. Yo también te quiero mari… hermanito- dejó de estar incómodo y le dio un leve abrazo palmeándole la espalda -¿Y que hay para mí?-

-To-toma- le dio una pequeña cajita. Leo arqueó la ceja derecha curioso y al abrirla resultó que se trataba de unos cuantos dientes de oro -me-me acordé de los dientes que te han ti-tirado en todas tus peleas y… quise darte estos pa-para llenar los es-espacios y que tu boca se vea bien- desvió la mirada, cruzando los brazos detrás de su espalda tambaleando la pierna derecha.

-Carajo hermanito… ¡NO TENÍAS POR QUÉ HABERTE TOMADO LA MOLESTIA!- le dio un aplastante abrazo de boa constrictora haciendo que se pusiera azul por la falta de aire. Así que se quitó los dientes postizos que tiene y se colocó los de oro -¡Esta es la sonrisa de un ganador!- se miró en un espejo sonriendo enormemente y los dientes de oro brillaron un momento haciendo el clásico sonido de dientes resplandeciendo.

-Ta-también te tengo otro regalo- Butters le pasó una botella. Leo volvió a sonreír de forma lasciva al ver de qué se trataba.

-Me estás sorprendiendo Butters… ya te estás comenzando a comportar como un verdadero hombre- le palmeó la espalda.

MÁS TARDE, ESA MISMA NOCHE…

-¿Listo para tu regalo especial, mojón?- le preguntó Shelli de forma seductora desabrochándose lentamente los botones su abrigo y acercándosele contoneando las caderas.

-Sabes que sí, mi cavernaria favorita- él la esperaba en su cama, acostado de medio lado -"Ese afrodisiaco que me regaló Butters sí que la dejó bien cachonda"- rió un poco.

-Van a pagar montones por esto- comentó Alarcón que estaba en frente a la ventana filmándolo todo -excepto Stan que de seguro vomitará hasta las tripas al ver semejante barbaridad -con esa última sonrisa, guardó silencio para no interrumpir la danza de la fertilidad entre la pareja conformada por los dos cabronazos de primera clase.

 **Primer y único capítulo de esta historia, completado el 12/09/2015.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado las cosas que por las que los hermanos tuvieron que pasar para poder comprarle un regalo al otro. Las que más risa me dieron escribir fueron las fotos para los pedófilos, cuidando los perros, al gato, capturar el tigre, estar en la mansión embrujada, aguantarse a los ancianos y la pelea contra el robot (Como me encanta escribir peleas ¿cierto?)**

 **Estoy consciente de que a más de uno, Leo le cae peor que una patada en el culo, pero quise demostrar que a pesar de ser un puto bastardo, patán, desgraciado, cínico, mezquino, ruin, insensible y peleonero de primera clase, en realidad quiere mucho a Butters y está dispuesto a sudar sangre por él y que sea feliz (A pesar de que también lo jode debes en cuando XD)**

 **También sé que muchos-as se quedaron con las ganas de poner el Lemmon entre él y la troglodita de Shelli, pero solo será cuestión de tiempo para que lo muestre en otro momento ;D**

 **Pero dejando a un lado a estos rubios tan dispares y que son tan opuestos como el frío y el calor… estoy feliz de poder celebrar mi tercer aniversario aquí en fan ficción.**

 **Es en serio, me alegro de poder estar otro año más aquí conociendo a nuevos autores y lectores, escribiendo todo tipo de fics, dándole rienda suelta a mi basta imaginación y plasmarlas en la pantalla de sus monitores.**

 **Cuando era novato, jamás pensé que iba a llegar tan lejos por estos lados. Y a pesar de mis grandes defectos, Dios me bendijo en el sentido de tener una imaginación y creatividad casi ilimitada y espero algún día poder hacer historias no relacionadas con Fan Ficción con las que poder ganarme la vida y en el mejor de los caso, podría hacerme famoso por ellas :D**

 **Y les agradezco a todos aquellos-as que me han dejado sus valiosos reviews en todos estos años y que son el móvil que me impulsa a seguir y mejorar como escritor (Ya que como dije antes, al principio tenía una ortografía de infarto XD)**

 **Pero a los que más gracias le doy son a mis mejores amigos-as por todo, desde los que he conocido cuando era principiante y hasta los más recientes, gracias a todos ustedes por haberme aceptado tal y como soy (Oh sea a alguien con claros síntomas de demencia XD)**

 **Les agradezco de todo corazón, en especial a: Coyote Smith (Quien hizo un fic en mí honor) Cereal Pascual (Fer) Spody el Jarcor, Jules Engel, Jva98 (Julio) Ghostrick Alucard, Angelus24, Alexa95, N3k00-Ch4n, Manrica, Nilliet, Xanderfields, Robatomico123, Paliduz, Bertha Nayelly, Esteicy, Neko Noodle, Yuyu Cipher, Yerigsus, Mantecado, Emilia Ishinomori, DemonOfSpace123, Saeth Crown, Bill Cifra (Manuel) Extraestelar, Smithback, Max Player123, Ferunando, Fortaleza Saiyajin, Chata0770, Beans-99, Sandy.**

 **Ah todos ellos y a todas ellas y a mis demás amigos y conocidos de fan ficción les vuelvo a dar las gracias tanto por ser mis amigos y leer mis obras, por hacer sus propios fics entretenidos y espero seguir por estos lados durante muchos, muchos, muchos años más ;D**

 **Ahora sí, me despido, les deseo la mejor de las suertes en todos los aspectos de su vida, y si quieren ayuda para sus propias historias, le pueden pedir ayuda a mí, al…**

 **-¡MAESTRO DE LA IMAGINACIÓN!-**

 **-ahora a vender la grabación que le tomé a Leo y Shelli follando como conejos.**

 **-¡TÚ GRANDÍSIMO ESTÚPIDO!- me gritó el desgraciado acompañado de la cavernícola.**

 **-¡¿QUIÉN TE ESTÁS CREYENDO PARA FILMARLOS DE ESA MANERA?!- me preguntó ella a la vez que ambos se suben las mangas con la intención de machacarme.**

 **-Oh, oh…- retrocedo unos pasos sudando un poco -bueno, la grabación la dejaré para otra ocasión y recuerden que algún día haré un Lemmon entre esos dos tórtolos… ¡Siempre y cuando no me maten a golpes! (Corro de nuevo al más puro estilo del Correcaminos siendo perseguido por los dos iracundos XD)**


End file.
